There's no Escape
by RadicalEdwardClone
Summary: Kagome wishes she could travel to a world full of weird creatures. When her wish comes true Kagome wants to escape, but she can't. Unless she will trust the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. Even if she trusts them, there not the one's that can help h


There's no Escape  
Chapter 1: Trapped  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story! Hello! These are the pairings: Inu/Kag, Dark Magician/Dark Magician Girl! Yes, this story will be strange. It takes place before Inu Yasha and Kagome meet. Kagome gets trapped in a world full of evil duel monsters. Only two of the duel monsters have a heart and try to help Kagome escape. Kagome feels all alone in the scary world until another person becomes trapped in the world. Read on if you want to know who is. Enjoy! Oh and please remember it's a dream world, anything can happen!  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome was lying on her bed reading a book. The book was called "The lord of the Rings" it was the first part. When Kagome finished reading the first five chapters she got up out of bed and walked over to her desk.  
  
Kagome sighed and thought "I wish this world had other kinds of people! I want to meet a demon. Not a full demon, I want to meet someone who is half human and half demon. That would be awesome! I wonder what they'd be like."  
  
When she put the book on her desk she opened her window and then leaned carefully on the window sill.  
  
"This world is so boring! I want some excitement! I want to travel to another world full of creepy monsters!" She thought.  
  
Too bad Kagome didn't know that here wish would come true. She should have wished for something, less terrifying. When Kagome finished thinking about the world, she closed her window and got ready for bed. After brushing her teeth, getting her pajamas on, and turning off her lights, she slipped into bed. She looked around her room, searching for the picture she had won when she was a child. The picture was of a demon, with long silver hair, golden eyes, and fangs. For some odd reason Kagome loved that picture. She wanted to meet the person in the drawing. Kagome finished staring at the picture and went to bed. Going to bed wasn't the smartest idea, she would soon find out why.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
In a couple minutes Kagome was in dream land. Her dream didn't look very pleasant. Surrounding her was a forest; all the trees were dead. You could hear snakes hissing under the leaves. In the sky were creatures on broom sticks, flying about the black sky.  
  
Kagome walked around the forest, she was careful not to step on any snakes. When she saw a light coming from deeper within the forest, she ran towards it. She hoped it was an exit, she wanted to go back home.  
  
It wasn't a smart idea to run, for that increased her chances of stepping on a snake. Luckily, she didn't, but the light she saw wasn't an exit. Actually, it was a town, full of more mysterious creatures. Knowing that the forest wasn't any safer then the town, she continued to walk towards the town. That was smart, for you see in the town was where she would find the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. They were her best chance of staying safe in this dreadful world. When she reached the town she became frozen stiff. She had been spotted by two guards.  
  
The guards started running towards her. Kagome wanted to run, but she was too scared to move. She was trapped, there was no way she could escape the guards. Well that was what she thought. A guy wearing all dark purple ran over to Kagome. He picked her up and carried her in his arms. The guy called out "Dmg! Distract the guards and erase this human from their memories. A/N: Dmg= Dark Magician Girl.  
  
Dmg attacked the guards and then used a spell to erase Kagome from the guard's memories. She then dragged the guards to two trash cans, threw one guard in one trash can and the guard in the second trash can and then she kicked the trashcans down a huge mountain. The mountain was about 50,000 ft high. Really, she knew the guards wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Back at the Dark Magician's House.  
  
The guy in all purple laid Kagome down on his bed and went into the kitchen to make some tea. When he left the bedroom Kagome quietly got out of bed. She didn't know if he was trustworthy or not. He had saved her, but still..  
  
In the kitchen, the Dark Magician was making tea for Kagome. When Kagome walked into the kitchen he almost dropped the hot pot of tea on himself.  
  
"WH.a....at are you doing out of bed???" He asked.  
  
Kagome walked over to him and gave him a big smile. She still didn't know if he was trustworthy or not, but he had still saved her life.  
  
"Thank you for saving me!" She said and bowed.  
  
The Dark Magician blushed and told her "No problem! I couldn't let those retarded guards hurt you.."  
  
"Why did they try to hurt me? Where am I? Who are you? What are you guys?" Kagome was very curious.  
  
When the tea had finished brewing, he poured some into a cup for Kagome. Next, he walked over to his black leather couch and sat down. He signaled Kagome to come and sit down next to him on the couch. Kagome sat down next to him and he handed Kagome her tea. She sipped some and put it on the elephant table that was right next to her. The Dark Magician agreed to answer Kagome's questions. Their long awaited chat would soon begin. Kagome would finally get her answers.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Yes! I finished chapter one! Anyway, please review! I hope you like it so far. Next time, Kagome gets her questions answered and finds out that theirs is no way to escape unless. Sorry, I can't tell you yet! The next chapter will be up tomorrow!  
  
Stay alive,  
RadicalEdwardClone  
  
******************************************************************* 


End file.
